


A Killing Passion

by WhiteIceTiger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteIceTiger/pseuds/WhiteIceTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina knows her mission, her purpose... and yet there's something that's digging into the back of her mind. Robin. And the fact that she can't get the beautiful tactician out of her mind. (Rated 'M' for second chapter. MIGHT continue should inspiration strike. MILD WARNING: Second chapter is in 1st person.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> One will notice the HUGE shift in writing styles between the second 'chapter' versus the first, and this is due to the second actually being a request from my friends. First person is something I'm more comfortable with so when they made the request of seeing "what happens directly next" well, the choice was obvious with how I would choose to do so. If this does bother you I'll go back and attempt to either rewrite the first chapter in first person, or the second in third. 
> 
> Thank you!

The day had been a long one, with the sun beating on all their shoulders before Chrom finally called out to set up camp... which was really quite for the best as Lucina had a  _lot_ to contemplate. With eyes that betrayed her mental distractions, she watched as the small army her father had created brought everything together. Robin, the Lord noted, was busy chatting with Chrom and Frederick about what could possibly be anything, and Lucina felt a dull ache in her chest.

_It had to be tonight._

Continuing into her now erect tent, the young woman attempted her best at collecting her thoughts. As of late Robin seemed nigh intent on ( _staring_ ) never leaving her side. The two worked together marvelously, but she could feel the looks from the tactician. They were not only unsettling, but had begun to cause that damned  _pang_ in her chest.

With her heart beating madly, Lucina began her evening routine in an attempt to keep her mind off of the inevitable. She was sure of it,  _Robin_ was the woman who had killed her father. Nobody else made sense! As the warrior continued to remind herself of this fact, of the  _sole purpose_ of her being here, undesired images of Robin  _(She's so gorgeous...)_ fluttered in and out of her mind causing her to throw the whetstone in hand with  _(frustrated desire)_  disgust.

_It had to be tonight._

All of this was becoming unbearable. Even the possibility of being in _love_ with Robin caused her a tumultuous feeling that made her ill. Not only was it sick to love the person who killed her father in cold blood, but worse to love another  _woman_. Or was it? Lucina was well aware of the things Sumia had spoken of, of past experiences and moments and sideways glances... but it made no  _sense!_ Heart now clamoring, Lucina stood with Falchion in hand.

_It had to be tonight._

"Oh! Lucina! I had hoped you'd be here. Do you have a moment to speak?" A  _(sultry)_ venomous voice called to her from her door. Head snapping to attention, a small gasp escaped her lips as blue eyes scanned the  _(beautiful)_ intimidating figure at her door. The other person was clearly thrown off by Lucina's silent gaze as her cream eyebrows rose. "Because... if you're available then I'd like to do so. Now?" A twinge of impatience flashed through grey eyes that caused Lucina to bolt up. "Oh! Yes, of course. I apologize. I was just... distracted."

_It had to be tonight._

Dutifully, the younger woman followed her tactician only growing more ( _excited_ ) concerned at how far off they were travelling once an hour had passed. Fingers now twitching on Falchion's hilt, Lucina was about to speak when Robin surprised her once more with a swift about face and a strong hand grasping her shoulder. On impulse, a short shrk announced Falchion leaving its scabbard before Robin's other hand met hers.

_It had to be tonight...!_

Robin's chest was heaving and her were eyes darting madly at everything other than Lucina's own. At this turn of events, the warrior found herself (excited) absolutely terrified, unsure of how to handle this strange mood emanating from the woman now holding her tightly. Robin shook her lightly, and through gritted teeth exclaimed, "You continue to sit there in silence and yet you drive me crazy! Do you have any idea what you do to me?" The older woman's voice came out in a pained hiss putting the Exalt on edge, "It isn't enough to just be near you but I..." she spat in frustration, and her grip on Lucina seemed to somehow tighten even more.  _"Why can't this be easy?"_

_It had to be..._

Lucina's breath was hitched in her throat, unable to figure out to react or how to feel about this. Was this a confession? A threat? The fingers that felt as if they were inching for her throat seemed to scream that this was an attack, but something was causing her body to feel an inner fire she had never felt before. To defend herself, if possible, would be a sound option however it was at this point she was unsure if she could even do that ( _I wouldn't want to_ ). Her mouth opened and shut, the words refusing to come. Robin took a rough step closer, her hand joining Lucina's on Falchion's hilt and then darting to her lower back and forcefully snaring the younger woman closer.

_It had to..._

Robin's breath was hot on Lucina's neck as teeth scraped against skin. Pleading whimpers escaped from the older woman's throat as fingers groped and kneaded where they desired skin. Air popped as lips departed skin, Robin's fingers now claws into Lucina's armor. "Why can't I  _have_ you? Every possible scenario I have attempted to strategise my way through... I have wallowed helplessly in my mind for the right tactic to win this 'battle' and yet you  _continue to elude me."_ The tactician's breath was haggard now, as she ripped her gaze from the younger woman's throat to face her. _"Let me take you, and make you mine."_

_It couldn't be tonight._

The warrior was hot and struggling to breathe. Her pulse was rapid and clothes felt too tight, yet not tight enough. This... was this what she wanted? What she expected? Millions of thoughts pounded through her mind. Her instincts were screaming no, and yet her body and heart yearning yes. The ordeal was scary, but exciting, and it bewildered the Exalt until she noticed one thing amiss.

_Tears._

Her tactician had voiced the thoughts she was too afraid to speak. Had acted on actions she was too weak to enact. Lucina knew, then, that this is what she had desired. The heat of her body, the touch of her skin, the slickness of the cold evening air. For months her thoughts had battled amongst one another... until mere moments ago. A shaky indrawn breath she was unaware she was holding forcefully exhaled, as she began to nod. "Yes, Robin."

_"Yes."_


	2. An Act of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow ascent until the graceful crescendo begins, continues and ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, do note! This chapter will most likely be the last for this (unless I come up with inspiration for a third), and it was requested by my friends because they're a bunch of perverts whom I love very dearly. With that being said, as before since I'm stronger in the 1st person, unfortunately that means that makes this one in 1st person, which is of course a vast difference from the first 'chapter'. Anyway, hope you enjoy for those that read on! Cheers.

_"Yes."_

No sooner had the words left my lips, I felt fingers begin to dance to their own beat as they scurried and pulled and pinched at armour straps, cords and buckles. Eyes the colour of charcoal never left my face and I buckled under her stare. That lone gaze held so much emotion, so much heat... that the feelings it caused deep in the pit of my stomach frightened me. If Robin noticed my discomfort, she made no means of taking heed as her assault on my armour continued gracefully and with determination.

The hand that was pressed against the small of my back gave pressure before laying me on the ground. Sash, belt, cloak, pauldrons... all of these familiar pieces were on the ground beside me, and I noticed in the dim light that Robin's robe was among them. One would think that seeing this would actually cement the fact that a woman above them was slowly removing her shirt, and that her hands were slowly creeping up to remove their own tunic but... all of it was just odd to me.

None of this felt real.

Through the dim light, Robin continued to gaze into my eyes and I couldn't help but grow embarrassed as goose bumps prickled my skin as it was kissed by the cold air. The mere fact that she had removed all of my clothing so quickly caused me to wonder just how long she had been planning this... but when her eyes broke away and lips began to trace runes from my stomach to my throat, such thoughts became trivial.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

These words were mumbled into my chest, but to my ears they were an orchestrated symphony. Shocking to even myself, I felt my heart soar and attempt to do assuage the feelings of both suspicion and contempt. Thoughts continued to parade through my skull, showing that perhaps things would be different. I didn't  _need_  to kill Robin. Didn't need to focus so hard on the future, that everything would turn out... amazing.

Muscles began to loosen as the scent of grass and wind and her became familiar and enveloping and breath was becoming easier to come by, although it was still difficult to swallow away the shyness that plagued me. A sharp inhale sounded from the woman hovering over my frame and I was unsure of what was wrong... until I realised with a start that it was her removing my trousers. Most likely feeling the chill in the air, Robin swiftly reached back over and draped us in her large robes before returning back to me, hands at my shoulders and eyes devouring mine.

Could I really go through with this?

My tactician's breath was warm against my face, and it seemed for a minute she was wondering the same as those charcoal eyes flickered into a more passive, calculating glint... until they darkened considerably. Robin's face grew closer, and my own breathing increased tenfold, my heart palpitating in my chest. Those lips that had teased me not too long ago were now pressing against my own, delicately at first before gaining confidence. Eyelids fluttered shut, and my mind began to slip into a dim haze as instincts slowly began to take over.

Her tongue grazed over my lips, brief enough that for a second I thought it mere imagination but all the same I parted my mouth just enough and was not disappointed. The feelings that overcame me then were unlike any that I had felt before. The warmth, the closeness, the texture. Her mouth was soft, her movements delicate and I felt the core of my body reacting with a tightening coil that caused my breath to hitch.

Robin pulled away, tantalizingly slow as her teeth latched onto my lower lip. I could feel my face growing hot as a yearning whimper I had never heard before escaped from my throat, and my fingers were beginning to twitch in such a way that caused the woman above me to smirk. I couldn't help but allow my eyes to drink in her moonlight illuminated form. Every curve, every edge, every dip and dive and texture and by the  _gods_  was she gorgeous.

The heat in my body grew hotter, threatening to engulf me in its inferno. Swallowing nervously, I initially forbade my hands from having the freedom to reach out, to grab, to caress... but when she gave me that  _look_  of hers, with an upturned eyebrow and her own face dusted with a flush, I gave in. My fingertips began their own awkward dance as I carved shapes and feelings and  _worlds_  into her skin. At her guidance, fingertips became palms wrapped around her waist, and they wandered up. Robin smiled a bit, eye-tooth nibbling her lip as I curiously cupped her breasts. For a moment, I couldn't help but be a tad jealous of their size, but it quite soon dawned on me that at this moment in time they were  _mine_... and I finally understood just what Robin had meant.

When I grew more comfortable exploring her body, she began her own exercises expertly playing with my body with feather touches and twists... but it wasn't until she came closer to me and once more played her tongue against my skin. Eventually, she pulled away from my reach, her hands and mouth continuing to threaten to induce me into a mewling mess. I closed my eyes once more to fully experience the sensations, but a small gasp soon escaped from my lips as a hot breath kiss my womanhood and my eyes snapped open. Sitting up, Robin was at ease in my legs and when she caught me looking, she wiggled her eyebrows at me in a rather suggestive manner.

What was it that she was pla-.

_Oh._

As if daring me to make a sound or reaction, she continued to look into my eyes as her soft tongue played with me in ways I admittedly had never thought of. Massaging, playing, prodding, her muscle continued to pleasure the soft folds of skin I never once thought could offer such reactions. Breathing was becoming difficult as lapped away at my core, an occasional tooth finding its way in, and my mind was beginning to darken and haze and pulse with vibrant colour and noise all at once. I could just make out a soft humming coming from Robin's throat, her own hand beneath her from what I could make out and none of it made any sense but it didn't matter. I clasped my hands to her head, my nails scratching into her scalp as breaths became pants became moans became _words_...

And it was then my world exploded, my body vibrating and Robin shaking between me and over me as her hand continued to work, her free hand digging into my hips until she too slowed to a stop.

Breath was erratic between the both of us, but she soon crawled up and kissed me gingerly on the ear before sprawling out beside me. Facing toward me, Robin smiled softly and ran a finger across my cheek and it was at that moment, relishing in these strange waves of feelings and emotions, drenched in her scent and heat and  _presence_...

I felt the safest I had in years.


End file.
